Assassins of Gryffindor
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: Harry and Hermione are abducted by Abstergo and are rescued by two Assassins who are pulled from their respective timelines. Along the way, Harry and Hermione both find out more about the heritages of their families, one that had been hidden for centuries until now. Rated T for blood, language, and adult themes. Time travel! Set during the events of GoF and onwards. H/Hr
1. Time Loops and Abductions

_Hello all. This fic is a plot bunny that has been stuck in mu head for some time now. This is also my first attempt at a Harry Potter/Assassin's Creed crossover story. Main pairing is Harry/Hermione. Both are abducted by Abstergo before their fourth year. However, they're both rescued by Assassins, including Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, who were sucked through a time loop. Now, for your enjoyment, Assassins of Gryffindor!_

_Italics: Italian_

* * *

Chapter 1: Time Loops and Abductions

Masyaf, Syria, 1195

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad awoke to the chilling breeze of early January. Memories from the Templar siege on Masyaf four years ago still haunted him, all the Assassins killed. Altaïr remembered bitterly how his master, Al Mualim, had berated him for shaming the Levantine Assassins; promptly before demoting him from Master Assassin to novice. Taking a deep breath, Altaïr dressed and decided to take a walk to clear his head. The crisp January air, coupled with light snowfall, gave Masyaf a very peaceful and serene feeling. Feeling much calmer, Altaïr turned to re-enter his quarters when a sharp crackle of electricity caught his attention. _What in God's name was that? _Altaïr asked himself. Going to investigate, Altaïr was severely surprised to see a ragged tear in the castle's courtyard. Walking right up to it, Altaïr couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was looking at. His mind going a mile a minute, Altaïr considered what the tear could have been, _Maybe it's a Templar trap?_ The Assassin wondered to himself. Stretching out his hand, Altaïr's fingers barely brushed the edge of the tear when it forcefully pulled the Assassin into it. The last thing Altaïr saw was a blur of Masyaf before his vision went black.

Istanbul, (Constantinople), Ottoman Empire, 1510

Ezio Auditore da Firenze awoke in a haze. Memories of his time in Rome came back to haunt Ezio in his dreams. These dreams in turn were robbing the Italian Assassin of sleep at night. However, before Ezio could reflect on the events in Rome, the creaking wood of the ship he was sailing in snapped Ezio back to reality. _I am here only to learn more about the Assassin Order. _Ezio reminded himself, and nothing more. But, before Ezio could further plan his expedition to Masyaf, a sudden crackle caught Ezio's attention.

"_What was that_?" Ezio asked in Italian, before heading off to investigate personally. When Ezio reached the source of the noise, the sight that greeted him left the Assassin greatly unnerved.

"_What in God's name?!_" Ezio cried out in surprise. _What exa__ctly am I looking at?_ Striding directly to the tear in the ship, Ezio looked at either edge of it. Just as he was about to move to the back of the tear, Ezio's shoulder brushed alongside it unintentionally. With a sudden lurch, Ezio was pulled through the tear, which promptly closed before he could do anything else. Seconds later, Ezio felt his consciousness evade him, and his world went black.

Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, 1994

Harry Potter woke up one cold, early June morning feeling quite rattled. He had been dreaming that a man in a small village, a Muggle, had been murdered. Harry had awoken right after, the old scar on his forehead lighting up like Times Square. Talking to the Dursleys, the only living blood relatives he had, would be useless. They would merely laugh at him and call his story rubbish. Thinking of who he could write to, Harry rolled over in his bed to check the clock on his bedside table. It read one-thirty in the morning. Groaning, Harry stood up, stretched, and prepared to write a letter to Sirius, his godfather:

_Dear Sirius,_

_There is a lot that I want to tell you that I can't place in a letter. However, what I am writing this letter about is the fact that my scar twinged this morning. I had a dream that Voldemort was plotting another attempt to get to me, and that he killed a Muggle that overheard the conversation between him and Wormtail. I don't know what this could mean, but whatever Voldemort is planning, it can't be good. Do you think that there is something here, or am i just getting jumpy over a few moments of pain? When Hedwig gets back from her hunting trip, I'll send this to you after I write to Hermione. I feel that Ron wouldn't understand any of this, and I really trust Hermione._

_Hope you're alright, wherever you are._

_Harry_

_P.S. Say hi to Buckbeak for me._

With that tidbit out of the way, Harry pulled a fresh piece of parchment out to compose his letter to his best friend Hermione Granger. Apart from being the second friend Harry ever had, Hermione was also the smartest in their class of Hogwarts students. Although he had a feeling he knew what Hermione would say, he wanted to know if it would be different. Despite the fact that there would be another person that could help him, he wasn't feeling very trusting of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Something told Harry that Dumbledore knew more than what Harry had been told from him, and it frustrated him to no end. Finishing his letter to Hermione, Harry stood up just as his snowy owl, Hedwig, entered through his bedroom window. She was clutching a dead mouse in her beak, and looked fairly content.

Smiling, Harry said, "Hey girl, I have a couple letters for you to send. The first goes to Hermione, and then the second goes to Sirius. You know what to do." With that, Hedwig automatically took off for Hermione's after getting the letters attached to her leg. Returning to bed, Harry soon fell asleep and woke up at the more reasonable time of seven thirty in the morning. Getting dressed, Harry went downstairs to discover that the Dursleys were already awake and going about their morning business. For some odd reason, Harry felt something off about the morning. _Now now, Harry, what would possibly happen at this hour? _Harry chided himself. Immediately after, a loud _crack! _resonated through Privet Drive and number four. Two more followed, and within seconds, the Dursleys all lay dead, all three of them shot in the head. Before Harry could react, someone burst through the front door, tackled him, and then pressed a cloth soaked in some sort of chemical over his face. Struggled though he did, it amounted to no avail as consciousness left his body. The last thing he heard before completely blacking out was the slamming of a van door.

* * *

London, England, 1994

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of her mother cooking breakfast. She was soon dressed and in the kitchen in the Grangers' spacious main floor of their well-kept London home. Her mother, Jean, was standing over the stove frying some bacon for the family breakfast. Smiling, Hermione said, "Morning, Mum." Her mother replied with, "How're you, dear?"

After telling her mother she was fine, Hermione grabbed a glass of water and a plate of breakfast. "Dad leave already?"

"Yes, dear. Had an early call this morning." _Odd, _Hermione thought, _Dad usually doesn't leave 'til ten. It's eight-thirty. _"Hermione, dear. I forgot to mention this, but a letter arrived for you."

"From who?"

"Harry, honey." At that, Hermione automatically asked where the letter was, and after retrieving it, read it over her plate. Shortly after, an owl arrived with the _Daily Prophet, _the wizarding newspaper. After paying the owl, Hermione glanced at the front page before gasping out in shock. In bold lettering across the front read:

**Missing**

**Harry James Potter**

**Age: 14**

**At seven-thirty on the morning of 10 August, Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, went missing from his place of residence at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, England. Shortly after, Aurors arrived at the scene to find Mr. Potter's guardians, Mr. Vernon Dursley, his wife and son all shot in the head by Muggle weapons. The only things of Mr. Potter's that they could find beside his personal belongings in his bedroom were his wand and glasses. Although there were signs of heavy struggle, whatever happened to Mr. Potter caused his complete and total disappearance. Several neighbors reported at seeing an unmarked black van pull up alongside the Dursley home and two men shot through the windows. One Mrs. Arabella Figg, who was there during the whole interaction, reported seeing one of the men knock a struggling Mr. Potter unconscious before carrying him into the van, which promptly departed quickly. Figg refused comment further on the topic, although she did say that she dearly hoped that wherever he is, Mr. Potter is alright. **

**If anyone has further information on Mr. Potter's whereabouts, please contact Amelia Bones at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**

Along with the report was a photograph of Harry posing awkwardly before the camera. Hermione recognized it as the one taken of him last year by Colin Creevey, one of the few he willingly posed for. Just as she was about to come out of her reverie, a loud _bang!_ rang out across the street.

Startled, Hermione asked, "Hey mum, did someone's car backfire?" When she didn't hear a reply, Hermione called out again before investigating. To her horror, Hermione saw her mother lying dead on the floor, a bullet in her head and another in her chest. Hermione cried out "Mum!" before sprinting over to her mother. Unfortunately, there was nothing the young witch could do, her mother was already dead. Soon after, Hermione heard someone kick down the front door. Everything else blurred and Hermione began to see red. She managed to fight off the first masked man that tried to grab her, but was unable to stop a second one from grabbing her and covering her mouth with a cloth.

As Hermione began to lose consciousness, the man growled in her ear, "Don't even bother trying to reach Daddy, little girl, we already took him out. It was much too easy. For a witch, I'm sorely unimpressed." With the knowledge that both her parents were dead, Hermione felt consciousness fully leave her and her final thoughts were colored with a desire for vengeance.

* * *

Author's Note:

_Here is the first chapter for the plot bunny I had in my head. I cannot guarantee quick updates, but I will try to update often. As for plot, Harry and Hermione will both learn about their heritage and fight those who abducted them. As for pairings, I am going with Harry/Hermione. Next chapter will constitute Weasley bashing. I mean no offense to Ron or other Weasley fans, but they do seem a little untrustworthy. If you have any suggestions, feel free to shoot me a PM, as I will need help with Assassin's Creed lore. R&R, praise or flame, it matters not to me.  
_


	2. Unknown Memories and Mysterious Rescuers

_The Story so Far: Ezio Auditore da Firenze and __Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad have been pulled through rifts in time and are now en-route to the year 1994, just as Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is about to begin. However, after writing to his best friend and godfather to discuss pain in his scar, Harry is abducted by a group of masked men, but not before they systematically kill all three Dursleys, Harry's only living blood relatives. Shortly after, Hermione Granger, Harry's friend, is similarly abducted after her parents are murdered in a similar fashion._

___Note: Ezio and Altaïr will come into play this chapter, and Harry and Hermione are going to be in for a surprise. Small amounts of H/Hr, will try to take it slow here. Enjoy!_

___Italics: Italian _

**Bold: Swedish**

___**Bold Italics: Russian**  
_

* * *

Chapter Two: Unknown Memories and Mysterious Rescuers

Undisclosed Location, England, 1994

"Ah, awake now, are we?"

The voice that called out to Harry nearly startled him out of his wits. Slowly he began piecing things together, but he thought, _Where the bloody hell am I?_ The sound of the car coming to a sudden stop jolted Harry from his thoughts, and before he knew it, a black bag was pulled over his head and Harry was dragged out of the car. Immediately Harry felt weak in the knees, possibly from the drug they used to knock him out. Shortly after, another unmarked van identical to the one in front of Privet Drive pulled up, and the occupants disembarked, one man carrying a girl over his shoulder. At first, Harry did not recognize the girl until he noticed the brown hair draping over her fair face.

_They got Hermione to?_ Harry asked himself. Immediately after, he thought, _What does she have to do with any of this?_ Shaking his head, Harry dearly hoped this was a dream. A shove from one of Harry's escorts snapped him out of his reverie, and Harry promised himself he'd Hermione and himself out of wherever they were.

* * *

Two miles from Harry and Hermione's location, England, 1994

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad took in his surroundings with a look akin to curiosity. While many could not see his face due to the hood that covered, the Syrian Assassin could not help but feel some familiarity with the area, despite never setting foot in this land. However, what _really _caught his attention was the sight of another hooded figure, possibly another Assassin, but he didn't know the fellow's nationality. If Altaïr were to guess, he'd say the other man was Italian, but until he got a closer look, Altaïr couldn't know for sure. Across the way, Ezio Auditore da Firenze could not help but inspect the man watching him, and immediately recognized his watcher as the legendary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. The Italian had recently rebuilt the Syrian's Codex, which practically rewrote the purpose of the Assassins.

_How is this possible? _Ezio asked himself, Altaïr had been dead for centuries when Ezio became an Assassin, and yet, here he stood at his prime before the Italian. Deciding to talk to the Syrian, Ezio walked up and said, "_Hello sir, what brings you here this fine day_?" in Italian.

Altaïr, having some mastery of the Italian language, replied, "_I'm fine, do you know where we are?_"

Ezio said, "_No, I do not know where we are. Maybe we should ask a local?_"

Looking around the two Assassins came across an elderly man walking contentedly from a peaceful day at the lake. Seeing the two Assassins, the old man went over and asked, "May I help you two gentlemen with something? You seem lost."

Seeing the curious looks on their faces, the man tried again, in Italian, "_May I help you two gentlemen with something? You seem lost._"

Relaxing, Ezio then described their situation. When the old man replied, the answer left both Assassins speechless, "_Ah, you boys are in England, and the year is 1994._"

The same thoughts flew through the minds of the Assassins, _England? 1994? What the hell was that portal?! _Thanking the man for his help, Ezio and Altaïr turned to leave when the old man told them of two teenagers that had gone missing. When Altaïr asked what he meant, the old man produced what he called a newspaper, and that the two foremost stories were the disappearances of two fourteen-year-olds. Both stories described the family members of the teenagers as murdered, shot in the head, and in the case of the girl's father, killed via car bomb. Although they had no idea what a car was, both men grew angry at this, as they could not understand why someone could murder the families of two children in cold blood. Immediately, Ezio and Altaïr both vowed to find these kids before anything worse could happen to them. The old man helpfully told them that he spotted the teenagers being escorted into a building not two miles from their current location. He then gave the duo his paper, explaining that it would be of use later. Thanking the man, both Assassins took off at full speed to the aforementioned building. Later, Altaïr found out that the man had slipped a book between the paper sheets.

* * *

Inside the Building, England, 1994

For several hours, Harry and Hermione had been relentlessly interrogated by the men who captured them. At first, neither Gryffindor said anything to their captors. That was until one of the men pulled a Ruger P89 from his belt and threatened to shoot Hermione in an effort to get Harry to talk. At first, he would have succeeded, until Hermione talked Harry out of it.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know, I'll put a bullet in her head." the Ruger toting man growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." came Harry's reply. Silence followed briefly until...

BANG!

The nine millimeter pistol barked, and Hermione screamed in agony as the bullet tore through her leg at the knee. Struggling to remain conscious, Hermione kept telling Harry not to cooperate with their captors. Still shaken from the gunshot, Harry's resolve only reinforced itself. Because of this, he defiantly refused to talk. Losing his patience, the armed man then shot Harry, hitting him in the shoulder. There was no comparison to the pain, not even to the Bludger that broke his arm in second year.

Before either of them died from blood loss, the interrogator shouted, "ENOUGH! They're no good to us dead!"

When everything calmed down, the man ordered, "Get them medical attention, then lock them up. Dr. Vidic will want to study them."

With those words, Harry and Hermione were dragged from the interrogation room. After getting their injuries treated, both were thrown into adjacent cells in the compound. Groaning, Harry pushed himself off the cold metal floor.

"Hermione? You there?" Harry asked.

When she didn't answer, Harry tried again, "Hermione?" Still, no response from his friend. Worry began to build up, and just as Harry was going to call for her a third time, his cell door opened.

Startled, Harry called out, "Who's there?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a black bag was pulled over his head. Harry was able to make out the phrase "Take him in for testing, get him on the Animus." The next thing Harry knew, he was dragged through the facility until he felt himself being hooked up to a machine. When the bag came off, Harry looked around and found Hermione hooked up to a machine similar to his own. _What the bloody hell is going on? What are these things? _Harry asked himself. Then, he felt his mind go blank as the sedatives and the machine kicked in.

* * *

Inside Hermione's Animus

Hermione lay on the machine that she was hooked to wondering what was going to happen to her. Was it some sort of torture device, or something more sinister? The questions flicked through her mind, and she became increasingly uneasy. Then, a strange sensation of falling overtook her, and Hermione began remembering things she never did, speaking languages she never spoke before. The memories came until they settled upon those of a young Russian woman. Just as Hermione felt herself slow down, she began to feel herself losing control, until the Russian woman's thoughts and actions took over.

* * *

Moscow, Grand Duchy of Moscow, 1289

Anastasia Safronov walked through the streets of Moscow warily, she didn't know if there was someone tailing her or not. As the daughter of an Assassin, Anastasia knew how to not only defend herself if she got into trouble, but also to coerce information from targets. In fact, she was meeting one now. When Anastasia found him, she called out, "**_Greetings Comrade. I am in need of information._**"

Her companion, Boris, replied, "**_What kind of information do you need?_**"

"_**Information on the security of the Czar and the**** Kremlin.**_" was the reply.

Fifteen minutes later, Boris lay dead in an empty and shaded alleyway. Anastasia then began to make her way back to her safe house, which lay on the outskirts of Moscow. Pleased with the day's progress, Anastasia cleaned up and prepared for her next mission.

* * *

In Harry's Animus

Harry didn't know what to think as memories of people he didn't even know flashed before his eyes. At first, they had come like a hurricane, then the memories began to slow down gradually. Five minutes later, the memories came to a stop at those of a Swedish lad of eighteen. His name: Caius Frasbjorn. Suddenly, Harry lost control of himself, and Caius' behaviors and actions took to the forefront.

* * *

Sigtuna, Kingdom of Sweden, 994

Caius Frasbjorn walked briskly through the streets of Sigtuna. Despite the fact that the temperature was well below freezing, he barely felt a thing. In fact, the only thing Caius felt was anger, as he had found out that his sister had been raped by a lowlife named Olaf... again. Cursing to himself, Caius wondered if Olaf would ever learn to stay away from his sister. Soon, the young Swede reached Olaf's dwelling.

When Olaf regarded Caius, he growled out, "**What, your cowardly bitch of a sister sends you to do her dirty work_?_**"

Caius then coldly replied, "**Stay away from my sister. If I find out that you touched her again, I will kill you**_._" As soon as the words left Caius' mouth, Olaf charged at him. Ten seconds later, the man fell dead, his neck snapped in half by Caius. _That will teach him to stay away. _Caius told himself. After dumping Olaf's body in his run-down shack, Caius left to visit his friend Siegfried. There, he received a letter from the king. He had a target to deal with.

* * *

Abstergo Facility, England, 1994

Ezio looked upon the squat building with a disgusted face. _To think these bastardos* would do this to children. May God have mercy on their souls, for I will not._ the Italian Assassin told himself. Silently, he and Altaïr made their way to the Abstergo lab. When one of the guards spotted them, Ezio stuck his hidden blade in the man's throat. As the guard died, Ezio whispered "_Rest in peace,_" into the man's ear. Soon, both Assassins had infiltrated the lab, and after finding the two teenagers they were looking for on the security cameras (they adapted quickly to the technology and the book the old Englishman gave them had writings about the cameras), they made their way down. After the men killed six more guards apiece, Ezio and Altaïr prepared their rescue plan.

Altaïr would _persuade_ one of the scientists to deactivate the machines, and then, after killing them, the two Assassins would take the two teenagers and escape through the building. Before the killing began, Altaïr had had the foresight to deactivate the cameras to cover their tracks, and to frustrate Abstergo with the mysterious disappearances of their test subjects. When the Assassins got into position, Ezio gave Altaïr the signal, and the plan they had went off without a hitch. When Harry and Hermione awoke, they were confused by the sight of the two Assassins. When Ezio spoke to them, he said, "_Relax, I mean you no harm_." in Italian.

Both Assassins were genuinely surprised when Harry replied, in perfect Italian, "_Who are you? What do you want?_" Altaïr replied, "_My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, young one_." Harry soon introduced himself, "_My name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend Hermione Granger._" The boy then made a gesture towards the girl in the other Animus. After Hermione calmed herself down, Ezio spoke to the teens, "_We are not here to hurt you, we're here to help you escape_."

* * *

_How's that for a cliffhanger? Tell me what you think, and wait for chapter 3. If you have any suggestions, feel free to shoot me a PM about it.  
_

_*Bastards_


	3. Breakouts, Reunions and an Offer

_The Story so Far: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been kidnapped by Abstergo. While in captivity, both young Gryffindors were placed on machines called an Animus. Inside, they began recalling memories of their ancestors. For Hermione, her memories began with a young Russian woman named Anastasia Safronov; while Harry relived the life of Caius Frasbjorn, a young Swedish man. What they didn't know was that these two individuals were members of the Assassin Order. When two Assassins come to rescue them, they are unsure of what to do, and this is where the story picks up.  
_

_Italics= Italian_

**Bold= Russian **

**_Bold Italics= Swedish_**

_Underlined Italics= German  
_

_*= Youngsters_

* * *

Chapter III: Breakouts,Reunions, and an Offer

Abstergo Animus Facility, Undisclosed Location, England, 1994

"_We are not here to hurt you, we're here to help you escape._"

The minute the phrase left Ezio's mouth, both teenagers relaxed somewhat. Not enough to be oblivious to their surroundings, but relaxed enough to not want to run away from their rescuers. However, questions ran through both teenagers' minds: How did they get here? What did they want? Harry was not as hesitant to ask, and he did.

"_How did you get here and what do you want from_ _us?_" Harry asked Ezio.

Ezio then explained how he had come to this area, mentioning the rift in his ship as he had been in Constantinople in 1510. Altaïr said the same thing, although he was in Syria in the year 1191. Both teenagers listened intently to the two men, but when Harry asked what they did, neither man would answer. Hermione then changed the subject.

"_So, d'you have a plan to get out of here?_" Hermione asked, uncertain if either of their rescuers spoke English.

"_I thought you'd never ask._" replied Altaïr.

He then launched into an explanation of where they would be taking the two teenagers. Then, Ezio asked if they had anyone they could contact or stay with for a time until he and Altaïr could get settled. Harry said he could message Sirius, his godfather, or the Weasleys. Neither Gryffindor knew whether they should tell the two men about the Animus experiences they had. Eventually, they decided to open up about it. However, neither Ezio nor Altaïr knew anything about the people Harry and Hermione talked about. But it did pique their interest in the two teenagers.

_I wonder. _Ezio thought, now looking at their young charges intently under his hood. _The two individuals these giovani* have described sound like Assassins._ _Perhaps these two can be trained._

The same thoughts ran through Altaïr's head as well. However, he figured that the teenagers would want to avenge the deaths of their families. Altaïr himself had trouble attempting to ensure _he _didn't make the ordeal of the two teenagers personal. Hell, the Syrian was certain that Ezio would try to make this personal, but he's been wrong before.

Suddenly, Harry doubled over as if he were in pain. None of the group knew what it was, but Harry was actually experiencing the Bleeding Effect. Images of his time as Caius flashed through his mind, but also memories of someone else. Harry couldn't place it, but he suspected the city his ancestor was in was either Berlin or Budapest. That meant that whoever the new ancestor was, he or she was either German or Austrian.

As suddenly as the images and pain had come, it left. Harry, still slightly breathless from the influx of memories, unsteadily stood back up. He silently assured Hermione that he was fine. Ezio too looked concerned, but decided not to say anything.

_"Are you two ready?" _the Italian asked.

_"Yes. Let's go." _Harry and Hermione answered at the same time.

With that, Ezio nodded to Altaïr, who wordlessly began retracing the two Assassins' steps out of the facility.

* * *

Abstergo Facility, Undisclosed Location, 1994

Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were returned to the surface. After re-adjusting to the light, they both took in deep lungfuls of fresh English air. After telling Ezio and Altaïr how to get to the Burrow, the two men "borrowed" one of the cars parked at the facility. Hermione and Harry, having grown up around cars, quickly gave their rescuers a brief lesson on how to operate the automobile. After that, with Ezio at the wheel, they peeled off and sped off to the Burrow.

It was going to be a long drive. Stopping only for petrol, the foursome arrived at the Burrow. It took them about three hours, but they made it.

Harry and Hermione thanked Ezio and Altaïr for rescuing them, and then invited them to come along. Harry reached the door first, and was then tackled to the ground after seeing a flash of red hair. Everyone save the Assassins knew what was going on. Finally, after composing herself, the girl that tackled Harry also gave Hermione a warm hug. Her name: Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Ginny then launched into the beginnings of a long-winded rant about the disappearance of her two friends.

"It's good to see the both of you." the youngest Weasley said breathlessly.

"You could have been a little bit gentler with your welcoming." Harry said, rubbing his aching chest from Ginny's tackle/hug.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just that we were all worried about you two after you disappeared." Ginny explained, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Harry then said everything was alright, then followed the youngest Weasley inside the house.

* * *

Inside the Burrow

Ronald Weasley stared out the window as he watched Harry and Hermione walk up. To keep appearances, Ron had a look of immense relief plastered onto his face. However, his genuine interest was in the two strangely garbed men walking with them. After watching Ginny lead the quartet into the house, Ron decided to let his mysterious contact know of his friends' arrival, along with a very detailed description of their escorts. Eyes shining with greed and smiling maliciously at the thought of his payment, Ron tied the message to the leg of his hyper active owl.

* * *

The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, 1994

The next two days that passed at the Burrow were rather uneventful. After their Animus experiences, Harry was struck with the idea to go to Gringotts and take heritage tests. Hermione was open to the idea, but strangely, Mrs. Weasley was against it. However, her reasoning was shot down by her husband, who saw nothing wrong with Harry and Hermione going to Gringotts. Arthur reasoned that getting to Gringotts would allow for everyone to replenish their school supplies. Unknown to them, it would also allow Ezio and Altaïr to see and explore Diagon Alley.

* * *

Diagon Alley, England, 1994

After the rest of the Weasley clan welcomed Harry and Hermione, they spent most of the night going over plans for the summer. Nobody noticed Ron acting slightly out of the ordinary, but their two adult guests did. Deciding that it was probably nothing, the Assassins shelved the youngest Weasley male's behavior for later.

The next day, Harry led Hermione and their Assassin escorts through Diagon, going over everything to help their escorts get acquainted with the area. With the shopping done, Ezio took the two teenagers aside, giving the young duo an offer to train them in his ways. Altaïr arrived a few minutes later, echoing Ezio's offer for training.

Harry and Hermione asked if they could have a few minutes to talk it over, to which Ezio and Altaïr agreed. When they returned, both teenagers accepted the offer.

Ezio warned that the life of an Assassin was not an easy one, but that did not dissuade his young charges. Altaïr volunteered to train Harry and Hermione in the stealthier aspects of their craft while Ezio said he'd cover martial combat and the history lessons.

Meanwhile, across the Atlantic Ocean, in the United States of America, another group of Assassins made preparations to travel.

* * *

_Okay, Chapter 3 is done! Next chapter will cover the Quidditch World Cup and introduce the American Assassins. Desmond Miles also makes his first appearance.  
_

_After that, Hogwarts and the revelation of the Triwizard Tournament. Also, a few surprises that lead to a change in Harry's class schedule._

_Later on, the champions unveiled with a twist. Then, some H/Hr fluff thrown into the mix._

_Enjoy and until next time,_

_Leo_


End file.
